callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MG34
The MG34 is a light machine gun featured in'' Call of Duty United Offensive,'' Call of Duty: Big Red One, and Call of Duty 3. Call of Duty: United Offensive Campaign The MG34 is the Axis' machine gun of choice. It utilizes 75-round drums, and does fairly good damage. It has low recoil and a pretty high rate of fire, making it very versatile, as it can engage both long and close range targets, but its reload time is very long. Multiplayer This weapon is the German light machine gun in multiplayer. It is largely the same as the other light machine guns, in the fact that it fires from a 75-round belt and deals high damage with high accuracy, but has a long reload time. It has a higher rate of fire than the other light machine guns, but with less damage than the M1919. However, its damage is the same as the DP-28 Soviet light machine gun. It can kill in one shot to the head, or three shots to the body. MG34 UO.jpg|The MG34. MG34 Iron Sights UO.jpg|View from deployed MG34. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One This weapon is found in the level An Easy Detail and Farewell to Friends. It is similar to the M1919 Browning, in the sense that the player immediately goes prone and mounts the bipod when aimed down its sights, though mounting it takes much longer than the M1919A6 .30 Cal. It can also be mounted on small obstacles, like through a window or in a bunker. It has a 75 round drum magazine, a high rate of fire, and high power, as it can take down an enemy in a few shots. Call of Duty 3 Campaign In the level "The Mace", several MG34s can be found. This gun is a fairly good machine gun for close range because of the high rate of fire and magazine capacity. Multiplayer The MG34 is used by Axis players who choose the support class. It has a magazine capacity of 75 cartridges, and an extremely high rate of fire. This weapon and its American counter-part are the heaviest weapons in the game. This weapon is only accurate when prone, and aiming down sights. It is very much like it was in the previous games. Since the MG34's bipod is not fixed like it is on the .30 Cal, the player must manually attach the bipod in Multiplayer, causing a much longer setup time for the MG34. The time taken to setup the weapon is a serious disadvantage, as it gives time for enemy players to get a deadly aim on the player using the MG34. For this reason, the MG34 is best used from stationary positions, whereas the .30 Cal can be used as a semi-mobile weapon. However, the MG34 is a tad bit stronger to compensate for the unconventional sights which can make aiming difficult. MG34 CoD3.jpg MG34 Iron Sights CoD3.jpg|The iron sights. Note that the player must be prone to use the MG34's sights. Trivia *In Call of Duty 3, MG34 can be fired from the hip, without being mounted. *The MG34 can be also seen mounted in Call of Duty: United Offensive, which has unlimited ammo. ** The coaxial MG34s on German tanks also have unlimited ammo. ru:MG-34 Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons